


(Prompt #3) Sam and Dean, interrupted

by Sijglind



Series: Tumblr Prompt Fills [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 20:58:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sijglind/pseuds/Sijglind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><a class="asker" href="http://tariel-kirk.tumblr.com/">tariel-kirk</a>'s prompt asked for bottom!Dean and a little surprise that I don't want to spoiler.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Prompt #3) Sam and Dean, interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> [Give me a prompt](http://incestuousfricklefrackle.tumblr.com/ask/) on my [tumblr](http://incestuousfricklefrackle.tumblr.com/).

“C’mon, Sam,” Dean bitches and rolls his hips down against the mattress, wriggles his ass in an obvious demand for his little brother to get on with the show and finally fuck him.

Said little brother swallows with an audible click in his throat, hazel eyes glued to the smooth expanse of Dean’s perfect, muscular ass, already imagining how it’ll feel to have his cock inside Dean and pound him into the mattress, fast, hard and rough before they get ready to start their day. The thought of Dean’s tight hole clenching around him has Sam pressing a hand against his throbbing cock, which feels sorely neglected, but he doesn’t want Dean having to shift around on his seat or limp for the rest of the day, not when they have to act the part of FBI agents, so—prep first, fucking later.

“Sam,” Dean says and brings him back to the present, sounding just that side of whiny. “Hurry the fuck up, bitch.”

“Jerk,” comes the knee-jerk reaction, distractedly, as Sam kneels down between Dean’s invitingly spread legs, one large hand coming up to stroke along Dean’s right thigh and up towards his ass, slipping lower to brush teasingly against his brother’s balls. He smirks smugly when he hears Dean’s breath hitch.

“You gonna fuck me today or what?” The jibe is too breathless to be of concern, so Sam ignores it in favor of spreading Dean’s ass cheeks, one thumb slipping inbetween to brush over Dean’s pink hole, not yet pushing in, but definitely hinting at what’s to come. Dean shudders and buries his head in the pillow he’s hugging, hips jerking to grind his cock against the sheets, but Sam swats at his ass, narrows his eyes even though Dean can’t see his face.

“Keep still or I’ll stop right now,” he threatens, voice low and husky, a rumble in his chest while he pushes Dean’s hips down with both hands, fingers tightening in a warning. Dean’s response is a muffled, “bossy,” but Sam can tell from the blush spreading over his nape and from there to his shoulders that Dean’s enjoying Sam’s bossy side as much as Sam himself—maybe even more.

Satisfied and with a grin that feels predatory, Sam leans in to sharply nip at one of Dean’s ass cheeks before letting go completely to uncap the bottle of lube, spreading it over his fingers. With one hand he grabs Dean’s hips at the side and tugs until Dean has his legs beneath him, his ass in the air for Sam to do with as he pleases. Sam licks his lips and trails one slick finger from Dean’s balls over his perineum and to the crease of his ass, drinking up every muffled groan and barely-concealed shudder as he circles Dean’s hole before pushing in to the first knuckle.

Dean shifts a bit, pushes his hips back, demanding more. Sam chuckles.

“You want more of that, you gotta do something for it,” he purrs and laughs when Dean swears but pushes further back nonetheless, Sam’s finger slipping deeper inside and then being withdrawn as Dean starts to fuck himself on it. Sam’s cock jerks with interest, reminding him that it’s—sadly—still neglected, but he ignores it, focuses instead on Dean’s uneven and quickening breathing as he rolls his hips to get Sam’s finger to brush up against his prostrate. Taking pity, Sam curls his finger a bit, pushes against the glands and draws a rewarding moan from his brother before he pushes the next finger inside and scissors them.

Dean’s hand comes up to curl around his cock but Sam grabs his wrist and pins it down against the mattress, sits up on his knees and leans over Dean, his own cock nudging against Dean’s balls as if to remind him he isn’t the only one suffering.

“You don’t touch yourself unless I say so,” Sam whispers into his ear, harsh and commanding, enjoys the shudder and gasp while he thrusts his fingers in and out of Dean’s hole in a quick, hard rhythm.

“Fuck,” Dean breathes and Sam pulls his fingers out after a few more moments, tears the condom open with the help of his teeth and rolls it on, slicking himself up by pumping his dick a few times, unable to hold back his groan but still trying by biting his bottom lip. Dean’s shifting again, pressing his ass back against Sam’s crotch to urge him on, grinding it against Sam’s cock.

“Patience,” he says without heat and with shaking hands as he lines himself up with Dean’s hole, pressing in slowly and carefully, both of them groaning long and low, like they’ve been starving for it. Sam presses in until he bottoms out and then gives his brother time to adjust even though he’d like nothing better than start right away and pound into him like his life depends on it. But he doesn’t move until Dean orders him with a, “goddammit, Sammy, not a girl, you won’t break me. Get on with it!”

Only then does he start thrusting, slowly at first, not enough blood in his brain to wonder how Dean managed to string so many words together and making sense at that, but it doesn’t matter anyway, because Dean starts rolling his hips back and Sam forgets everything apart from the feel of being inside his brother’s tight heat and the sound of Dean’s harsh breathing and moaning. Leaning in a bit, Sam curls one hand around Dean’s nape for leverage and the other holds onto Dean’s hip, fingertips digging in as he speeds up his thrusts, turning his rhythm into something hard, rough and demanding, spurred on by Dean’s groans getting louder.

And it feels so fucking good, Dean beneath and clenching around him, writhing and pushing back against him to get Sam’s cock deeper into himself, and he lets go of Dean’s hip to take a hold of his cock, thumbing the head and then pumping the shaft, twisting his wrist when he strokes up ‘cause that’s how Dean likes it best and he can hear that he’s getting closer towards the edge.

Then, several things happen at once.

There’s the feeling as if all air is sucked out of the room, making Sam’s ears pop, before it rushes back inside, followed by the soft rustling of feathers, there’s Sam angling his hips differently and hitting Dean’s prostrate, Dean shouting as he comes all over Sam’s hand and Cas saying, “Dean, Sam.”

Then, there’s another shout, but this one not in the least having to do with pleasure, cursing that would make the manliest sailors blush like a little girl, and a great deal of noise when Dean surges up and hits the back of his head against Sam’s nose, making Sam yelp and tumble off the back of the bed and sprawling, butt naked, on the floor in an undignified heap.

“Fucking— Cas, you— _Dammit Cas!_ ” Dean shouts and scrambles to get under the sheets while Sam blinks up at the ceiling, trying to make sense of the situation, and groans pitifully because his nose chooses that moment to announce with a spike of pain that it’s broken.

“My apologies,” the angel says and at least has the decency to sound apologetic. “I did not mean to interrupt. I will return later, you can continue with your coupling.”

Another whisper of wings, another pop in Sam’s ears and Cas is gone.

“Fucking angels,” Dean says.

Sam groans.


End file.
